


"Just For Show"

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Affection, Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Not Actually Unrequited Love, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Rey ask Finn out to be her fake boyfriend.





	"Just For Show"

**Author's Note:**

> A short little story that I made, but don't let this distract you from the fic I'm writing right now.

Rey knocked hastily on Finn's door. He opened it with furrowed eyebrows.

"Rey what's going on?"

"Hi, Finn I uh - I just wanted to - can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure sure." he shut the door behind her. "So, what's up? You seem nervous." 

"Well - yeah." she sighed. "Umm," she rubbed her hands together. "we're close so this won't be..hard."

"What?" he put his hands on his hips.

"I need you..to be my boyfriend for a bit."

"What?" he chuckled.

"It's only for a while, and I uh - it'll be over before you know it!"

"I'm not worried about that, I'm just curious as to why?"

"I'm trying to make a guy jealous."

"Jealous, okay. Anything else I need to know?”

”There’s a gathering tonight and he’s gonna be there. You’re coming with me and it should work.” She nodded.

”Whats his name?”

”Charles. The party starts in an hour so..you’ll pick me up?”

”Yeah, ok.”

”Alright,” she headed towards the door. “thanks.” She smiled.

”What are friends for?”

* * *

Rey looked at her reflection, she looked good. You couldn’t even tell how nervous she was. She took a deep breath. Finn was waiting for her outside. She grabbed her purse and met up with him in the car.

”You look beautiful as always.”

”Thank you, you don’t look to bad yourself.”

”We match too.” 

“Just like a couple.” She hinted. 

“Alright,” he started the car. “let’s party!”

”Woo!” She turned on the radio and they jammed to music. Finn would always sing the lyrics completely wrong making Rey laugh. 

“I want to swinggggg from the CHANDELIEEER!” His voice cracked. 

“Stop!” She laughed, lightly pushing his shoulder.

He coughed. “Woo, sia really takes me there!” He cleared his throat. “I need some water!” The pulled into the driveway. “Alright, we’re here.”

”Time to be in _love_.” She teased. She grabbed his arm and they headed towards the door. Walking into the party they were immediately seen by everyone. It wasn’t just how good they looked, but it was how good they looked together. Rey noticed Charles, as soon as he looked at her she placed a kiss on Finns cheek.

”You guys are together?” He asked walking over to them.

Finn looked at Rey before answering. “Yeah.” Charles raised his eyebrows and gave Finn a proud expression. 

“Alright, you two!” He walked to the bar.

”He doesn’t seem very jealous..”

”I know what will work!”

”What?” Rey grabbed his collar and passionately smooshed her lips against his. After two seconds she released to see his reaction. He looked lost, but not in a bad way. They stared at each other for a while.

 

"..did it work?"

She slowly turned her head in Charles direction. "No." she scoffed. Looking at him, he didn't pay them any mind. 

"It doesn't look like he cares."

"He doesn't." 

"What?"

She turned to him. "We should..go."

"What about Charles?" she  didn't answer, instead she waited out by his car.

* * *

The ride was quiet, Rey kept her gaze towards the window.

"So, was this all for nothing?"

"Not all of it." she nodded. He stopped in front of her house. "Walk with me?"

"Sure." They walked up to her doorstep. 

"I know, I kind of wasted your time this evening. The truth is..I don't like Charles at all."

"What?"

"I couldn't lie to you anymore Finn, I thought it would be like that netflix movie but.."

"The proposal?"

"No, the other one. The point is-" she looked at him. "Why say when I can prove?" she leaned forward and kissed him, he didn't back away. "I wanted to make you fall for me, so I told you I wanted to make someone jealous. Then, I kissed you to see how you'd react and by the way you really committed to it, I mean I was blown into another world-" Finn grabbed her by her cheeks and kissed her softly. "Woah." she swooned.

"I guess it worked." he teased. 

"So, we're a thing now?"

"Definitely."

 


End file.
